More heroes (yay)
by ZorasimplyZora
Summary: PJO/KC/MR/USM Basically Loki is planning on attacking soon and Odin is so desperate he goes to the Greeks for help. A prophecy was not was he was expecting. Mild percebeth and Zarter but other than that no slash. Rated T for safety. More details inside bad summary
1. Prologue

**Okay let me clear things up. First off, this is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Kane Chronicles, Maximum Ride, and Ultimate Spider-Man and it takes place in the April after The Avengers. No Heroes of Olympus, a few months after the events in The Final Warning (though I will use some things of the Maximum Ride books after that,) and Ultimate Spider-Man is after the events in the latest episode: The Man-Wolf. This chapter is purely to explain things, and is short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, nor am I Rick Riordan or James Patterson :(**

Prologue:

"Zeus," a deep bassoon voice greeted. The speaker came out of the shadows clad in golden robes and a eyepatch.

"Odin," a thunderous voice replied. The wearer was dressed more modern, just a business suit. "What brings you to Olympus?"

"My adopted son Loki. He escaped from prison a couple of days ago. We searched all of Asgard, with no sign of him. I fear he may return to earth. That is why I came here to warn you and ask you for help. The same day we believe he ran off with the Terreract. Our armies may not be enough."

"Loki…" Zeus murmured. He shook his head. "I cannot help you on Asgard Odin, The ancient laws forbid me from doing so. However I will plan for an attack if there is one on earth. Let's go to my son Apollo, just in case he has a prophecy.

...…...:...::./.../...

"Dad." The sun god greeted. "What's up?"

"Excuse me?" Odin asked, puzzled.

"It's a modern mortal greeting." Zeus replied to the antiquated god. "Apollo, you wouldn't happen to have a new prophecy, would you?"

The sun god was about to shake his head no but then his eyes and palms began to glow. He suddenly seemed older, as old as Odin.

"_The Asgaurdian prankster plots revenge,_

_So four young seasoned heroes must avenge._

_Two shall show the wrath of earth's ancient gods,_

_Two of science, they'll beat the odds._

_One comes to lead from ancient pharaoh's lands,_

_One takes flight on experiment's upper hand._

_The son of the sea will change the tides,_

_But it is the spider who will decide._

_Victory will come at a price,_

_If no one roles the dice._

_This group must choose to fight,_

_So the Universe sees earth's might."_

Apollo collapsed, returning to the 19 year old state. A pregnant pause.

"Well, you got your prophecy Odin." Zeus said finally, taking a breath. "What I can understand is four young mortals, including my nephew Percy, are going to have to fight Loki this time."

**Well, that may clear things up. I also need superhero names for Maximum (Maximum Ride and Carter (Kane Chronicles). And please review! Reviews make me want to write more!**


	2. I am kidnapped by a man in an iron suit

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Nor am I Rick Riordan or James Patterson :(

Percy's POV

Okay, I've faced the Minotaur, The hydra, Ares, and a bunch of other Greek gods and monsters, even Kronos. But facing Loki, the guy with the antlers with a spandex wearing spider-guy, a bird-girl, an Egyptian magician? That was new. But maybe I should backtrack a bit.

My name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Basically it means that for the past several years I've been dealing monsters. It's been almost a year since the second titan war so I'm about to turn 17, and things have calmed down a bit. The last Loki attack was also last year though the demigods were forbidden to fight, the Gods saying we deserved the break. We did take down a few of the monsters, but fortunately no one noticed. Since most of the major monsters were in the Titan war we don't have to worry about them at the moment, but I still get the occasional emposa and other common minor monsters. And turns out I would have to save a billionaire from one. That's the day where this whole Loki and the super-hero thing got into my life.

I walking in central park not far from the pond when I heard some noises, like someone trying to set a large dog on fire (long story that involves an accident with Mrs. O'Leary and Greek fire). I ran towards it figuring it was a Hephaestus kid in danger. When I got there though, it was a different scene.

Tony Stark, armor and all, was trying to blast a hellhound. I only heard of him because of Annabeth, about how he was such a great inventor and architect, but I had to admit I was impressed. He had only several dents in his armor and it's amazing he wasn't dead yet. I remembered from when I was twelve a hellhound ripped through Celestial Bronze like it was tissue paper. Meanwhile the hellhound was now on fire thanks to him. I wondered what he was thinking of all this.

So figuring it was probably best that I save the guy's hide, I positioned myself in a bush and brought out riptide, my sword. Even though baseball's not my game, I have good pitch soI threw the sword like a Javelin and it nailed the hellhound in the back. The monster dissolved as soon as I hit it, leaving just my sword. That's when I realized my mistake.

Between the titan war and Loki's invasion (yeah, apparently Greeks aren't the only one here, so are the Norse) the mist is relatively weak. That's probably why Stark was able to see the hellhound… and my sword. He picked it up by the hilt studying it, which made me smack my head for being such an idot. His eyes followed the sound of the noise and rested on me. "Jarvis, who is this kid," he mutters. Who the heck is Jarvis? A few seconds later he calls out my full name, "Perseus Jackson, come out here." I froze. No one ever calls me my full name, just Percy. Most people who do try to kill me, and I can never rule that out as a possibility, But it's too late, since I already blew my cover.

"What it is, uh, sir?" I say nervously, "and who the heck is Jarvis?"

"Jarvis is my artificial intelligence program, basically my virtual butler. And what are you doing with a sword?"

I shrugged. "Some people take the 2nd amendment idea of the right to bear arms as you can own a gun. For me, I take it as I can own a sword. Now can I have it back please?" I replied, hoping that's enough to get him off my back.

"Okay, but why is it glowing?" he said with a comeback.

"Probably your imagination. Or the way your mask works. I don't know." I said starting to get more and more worried. It was going to get a lot harder to fight monsters…

"Then how does that explain the giant dog?"

"Chemical bath, poor thing must have been near radiation" Gods, my lies are getting worse and worse.

"Jarvis picked up that you've been expelled several times. One of them was for blowing a gym. Sorry kid, but I think I might have to take you up onto the helicarrier"

"Excuse me?" I start to panic. Even though I was the savior of Olympus, Zeus still might blast me out of the sky.

"Jarvis did a background check. Apparently you get expelled a lot."

"I have ADHD and Dyslexia." I defended myself, backing away.

"Then how do you explain blowing up your gym in sixth grade?" he said moving forward, his hand out. I'm pretty sure that is loaded with weapons. I had the Achilles Curse, which made me invulnerable, but I couldn't let him find out.

"It wasn't me. It was a couple of guys targeting me that caused my gym to explode." Not a total lie, but those 'guys' weren't even human.

"Didn't they target you again later at Goode? Trust me you'll be safer on the helicarrier where we could track these people down." With that he grabbed my arm and took off. I tried to get him to let go of his grip but that suit definitely lived up to its name. Besides, it was too risky. I wait for Zeus to hopefully blast us out of the sky but for once he was ignoring me. Why?


	3. I break a rule, and regret it

**Thanks snowdevil the awesome for favoritingdisclaimer: I do not own Kane chronicles or Ultimate Spider-man.**

Carter's POV

Okay, this is getting annoying. It's been a couple of months since the war with Apophis so lately all I've had to deal with were demons. But S.H.I.E.L.D.? Uh, that was going to take a little while to get used to. Can't the Gods give me a break?

It started when I make the mistake of going to Manhattan. Yes, I know I'm forbidden to go there but hey, I was just being curious. My first mistake.

In less than five minutes I ran into my first demon army in the area, the knife-headed ones. I was about to send it back to where it came from when I hesitated. I was surrounded by mortals. Lately since Loki's attempted invasion mortals have been able to understand magic more easily and I knew they were going to be able to see my avatar. But I closed my eyes anyway and imagined myself incased in the 10 foot tall glowing falcon-headed warrior. I have gotten better at using my magic, but this is still going to drain me. The mortals take pictures but it doesn't matter. There was no way I was going to let the demons hurt them.

In matter of minutes all the demons are blown to dust. However, out of the corner of my eye I see a certain spider–themed superhero and his friends...

-Line Break-

Spiderman's POV

Okay this day can't get any stranger.

"Team move in, army of knife-headed guys on 31st street." Fury said through the intercom. Below me are Iron Fist, Powerman and White Tiger running to catch up, and Nova is flying around. Right now I'm on the Spidey-cycle, driving on a building. I can hear the enemy already.

As I get there I see a tall, slightly muscular, African American dude facing the demons. He closes his eyes, and suddenly he's incased in a glowing bird avatar. He can't be any older than me, yet by the time I get there all time knife-headed guys are dead.

White Tiger caught up to me and asked "where are all the knife head guys?" Nova isn't far behind.

"That guy defeated them all before I was even here," I answered. Suddenly the guy looked like he was going to panic.

"Look you weren't supposed to see that. By seeing that you put yourselves and me in danger. Please, please try to pretend this never happened. Trust me, this isn't the first time I've run into them, but it can be the last for you guys," he pleaded.

"Wait, this isn't the first time you've faced these guys?" I asked.

He hesitated, like he was waiting for something to happen. He glares at me, and then answered, "I can tell you, I guess, but not in public."

"I can arrange that," Nova says then grabs the guy, and flew upward to the helicarrier. "bucket-head," I muttered then hopped on the Spidey-cycle. White Tiger climbed on behind me and we went up to the helicarrier.

**Review! Please! If you review you get a cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For now, my chapters are short as they are mostly to explain things. it is also going to seem cut off since when I wrote this, I had a huge burst of creativity and most of it is in the next chapters. bear with me, as I first have to unite the four before I get some real action in. Also I badly need superhero/codenames for Carter, so if you have any please post in the comments. after I get the four heroes together, It will turn into a series of drabbles/ideas I want to mess with, until I get an idea for the main story.**

**Thanks to the two guests and Snowdevil The Awesome for commenting**

**Percy's POV**

Stark flew me up to the helicarrier and pushed me inside. He led me to a room, empty except for a couple of chairs, some food and water, and a gun to threaten with. This is probably the interrogation room. The door locked behind him, and I have a feeling only he could get me out.

A couple of minutes later a dude with a weird yellow bucket on his head dragged another teenager in the same room. "What is it, interrogate teenagers day?" I muttered.

"I know right?" the other guy replies. "How did you get in here?"

Stark crossed his arms and said, "He through a sword at a giant dog the size of a tank. The sword caused the dog to be blown to dust. I brought him because he is Percy Jackson, and apparently he gets expelled a lot. He's the guy who was kidnapped five years ago, and faced his kidnapper with a shotgun."

"When am I ever going to live that down," I muttered.

"I brought him here to see if we can track the people who attack him down. " Stark continued. "Nova, why did you bring your guy in?"

"He faced an army of knife-headed guys and single-handily defeated them." Nova replied.

I whistled, "Impressive. How the heck did you do that?"

The guy smiled at me while Nova glared, "Anyway he said he'll talk."

Just then Thor walked in, he looks anger, but something else is in there, panic. "Why did you bring them here!?" he roared.

"We were just interrogating them." Nova said, defending himself.

"You two, leave. I'll do the interrogation." Thor said calming down. They walked out of the room and said, "Carter any chance you can knock out the security cameras?"

**Sorry about this being a short chapter *grimaces* don't hate me, because I do update once a day. And please review! Wether it is because you like the stories have ideas to improve it, or story ideas, and hopefully superhero names for Carter, please review**


	5. Meet and Greeks

**In order to make up for the missed day and the short chapter, Here's a extra long one. This is where Percy and Carter meet, though they aren't allies just yet, though they aren't going to fight. No real action yet, just hold on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and Disney nor am I awesome enough to be Rick Riordan or James Patterson *looks generally unhappy by this statement.***

Carter's POV

"How the heck do you know my name?" I asked, surprised.

"Horus told me about you. Poseidon did the same for you Percy. Now the security cameras?" a summoned my wand and pointed it at the first security camera I found. It made a sound like a bug zapper, and it continued until all the cameras were fried. Meanwhile Percy looked thoroughly confused. "Guess he's not a magician," I muttered.

_He's not. He's a Greek demigod, Poseidon is his dad. According to the Greek gods he is immensely powerful for a mortal. I recommend you work with him. His skin is invulnerable and he is an excellent swordfighter, the best of the Greeks in a hundred years. _Horus said inside my mind. _Of course, Greeks, just what I need. Are any of them as annoying as you? I_ asked Horus. _That's a matter of opinion_ he replied. That didn't make me very happy.

"Who's Horus, what the heck is that and do you mean magician like the bunny out of a hat kind?" Percy peppered me.

Thor held up his hands. "Look, they are probably coming for us, so I got to get you guys out of here and onto Olympus for a meeting."

Percy sighed and said, "Okay, but my sword probably won't work on them. The celestial bronze can only hurt gods and monsters. And I don't want to badly injure anybody either. Maybe my shield…"

He held out his arm and tapped a button on his wristwatch. It expanded until it was a full-sized shield with a trident in the middle. Strangely it glowed faintly. "Even though it is mostly celestial bronze there's a layer of steel in the middle for emergencies. I'll just whack people with it on the head to knock them out. Now, any chance you guys can get us out of here?"

_Celestial Bronze_? I asked Horus. _Metal of the Greek gods. Typically it can only hurt Greek monsters, gods and demi-gods so I have no clue if it could work on you. Possibly considering it works on the Norse gods. _Horus said in my mind. _Of course, so if I fight him, he could hurt me?_ I asked him. _I can't answer that question without getting at least yelled at_ he replied.

Thor tested the door, but it wouldn't open for him this time. "Let me try," I said. I put my hand on the door and the symbol of Horus glowed against it, opening it.

"Get to the top as quickly as possible. Apollo will meet us there." Thor said. We ran, trying to navigate the Helicarrier. Occasionally we ran across a person and Percy would hold up his shield and knock the guy out. Thor led the way, and sometimes we would just get lucky and they would leave us alone. Whenever we came across a locked door Horus helped me out. So a couple of minutes we were on the top of the Helicarrier.

Spider-man's POV

Of course we run into them. Iron Fist and Powerman were still on the ground so it was just me, White Tiger and Nova. The African American guy from earlier was now joined with a black-haired guy. The black-haired guy (I didn't get a good look at him) was holding a shield that had to weigh at least a hundred pounds. Leading them was Thor.

"Who are they Thor?" I asked him.

"That's for them to explain later. For now, our ride is here." A ball of light is coming towards the helicarrier.

"Don't look." the black haired guy said. "Not till he parks."

Parks?

The light and heat grew stronger until I was sweating. Then, it stopped and I looked and my eyes bugged out. Heh, heh, get it, bugged? Never mind. "Awesome," I muttered. A red convertible Maserati Spyder was parked on the Helicarrier. The driver got out with a smile. He had blond sandy hair and looks of a male model.

"Thanks." He said.

"Apollo, you're looking good, as usual." Thor said. "Any chance you could take us to the meeting?"

"Thanks Thor. By the way Carter I am Apollo, Not Ra." The African-American guy who must be Carter blushed. "Percy, I haven't seen you since the ti-the last time we met."

I looked at Ava, who was staring at Apollo, dumbfounded. I wondered if her brain had noticed Apollo's slip-up. He was, I guess, super-good looking, and the fact that he winked at Ava made me wonder if she was drooling under her mask.

"So Apollo, can you take us to the meeting," the black haired guy asked quickly, trying to hide the slip-up. They were clearly hiding something, but what?

"Sure ,climb in." Apollo said. Just then Bucket-head made the smart decision to blast them. Said guy held up his shield and it deflected the blast, hitting Nova. Apollo climbed back in the car with the African American guy following him. I shot webbing at the black-haired guy but the guy side-stepped it and climbed into the car leaving just me, White Tiger and Thor.

"Why are you helping them?" White Tiger demanded.

"This is because they are not our enemies. In fact, once we return they will be our most powerful allies. Trust me, these people will help us." Thor promised then got into the car. Apollo drove, off of the Helicarrier, and flew off in a ball of light so it was impossible to watch.

"I want one of those cars." Nova muttered.

**Phew, that was a long chapter to write, but it is important later on. Relevant Question: Any else thinks it's ironic that Percy used a shield to knock out SHIELD agents? heh heh**

**Also I still need a superhero name for Carter so please comment your ideas.**


	6. To Olympus and beyond!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Marvel, and Maximum Ride.**

Percy's POV

We flew relatively slow for the sun, I have a feeling Apollo wanted us to talk. "So, where are we going?" Carter asked.

"To Olympus, my home," Apollo explained. "But we're not going all the way to Greece. Olympus like western civilization moves, so now it's on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. So yeah the Greek gods exist, and I'm one of them. I suppose Horus explained this to you."

"Again may I ask who the heck is Horus?" I asked again.

"Horus is the Pharaoh of the Egyptian Gods, and the God of war. He is usually depicted with a falcon head. Gods clearly work differently in Egypt. They have to possess something, like an artifact an animal, and certain models of cars, though they prefer humans. I hosted Horus, so basically he shared space inside my head and would help me out in fights." Carter explained. He also added, "frankly I think one of his powers is annoying the heck out of people but that's just my opinion."

"Okay, so there are at least three mythologies that exist. Any chance Jesus is going to show up?" I muttered. Again this is me we're talking about, more Gods isn't the strangest thing in the world. Right about then our little group pulled up. At the moment Olympus is nearly done, and Annabeth did a great job on it. It's a strange mix of Greek and Modern architecture, but it looks great. Alongside the statues of the Gods there are also statues of the people who died in the world, I winced at the thought. The Gods have done their best to stay in touch with us, and part of it is making Olympus open to demigods 24/7.

"Wow." Carter muttered. "This is heaven alright. Your girlfriend did a good job." I blushed and was about to ask him how he knew about Annabeth when I realized Horus must have told him. We walked up steps leading to a central courtyard filled with exotic plants. Pass the courtyard would be the throne room.

"I can't go," Apollo said stopping. "It's just the big three, Thor and Odin, and Horus, Isis and Osiris. Though strangely it's one of my prophecies that going to cause all of this."

"Great, more prophecies" I groaned and Carter shivered. "Let's go."

Carters POV

Olympus is beautiful, yet scary. There were building materials everywhere but I could already tell this was going to be quite the city. The scary part about Olympus? The Gods.

In the throne room there were seven gods. Three of them I had already met: Horus, Osiris and Isis. The first one in a throne was wearing a suit similar to Amos's and had black and grey hair like a storm cloud. His face was handsome, but worn and grim. He was probably Zeus, since Percy was looking at him nervously. The other one to his left I instantly recognized Poseidon, since he was an older version of Percy. The other one seated next to him must have been Hades, but he was a Hitler look-alike, minus the mustache. I remembered that he was the God of the underworld (basically hell) and that sent shivers up my spine. The other God I didn't know had an eye patch and a white beard, and was dressed in golden robes, and my only guess was Odin because Thor sat to the right of him. The Egyptian and Norse Gods had beach chairs so it would have been funny if the situation was so scary.

"According to Apollo's Prophecy, Loki is going to return." Odin said. I waited for someone to say something like He's going to help us recycle! But I wasn't an idot. Last year when he came on earth he killed a bunch of people, and nearly destroyed Manhattan. "In order to prevent it from being as bad as last time, me and my son have decided it would be best to ask for help, as embarrassing as that is. While I understand you two have been through a lot, alone, but Loki is a minor threat compared The Lord of Chaos and definitely to the Lord of Time. Unfortunately the Prophecy calls for two other mortals also to fight."

Thor stood up and asked "So will you two accept?"

Percy looked uncertain. "Can me and Carter talk about this?" he asked. "Privately?"

Zeus nodded and said, "You two may return to earth and talk with your families about this. However, in order to prevent this from getting out, talk in the 21st Nome and only with a few of your closest allies. Tomorrow come here with a decision."

"Wait," I blurted. "Who are the other two mortals?"

Poseidon stared at me calmly and said, "You have met one of them and possibly heard of the other. We are not one hundred percent sure, but we believe them to be the mortal who calls himself "Spider-Man", -he made air quotes around this, "and Maximum Ride."

Zeus stood up and said, "Meeting adjourned."

**So did you like? Hate? Either way please comment but keep the swearing at a minimum. Also, I still need a super-hero name for Carter, and I am putting up a poll on my profile, go check it out!**


	7. Nome sweet nome

**Thanks to everyone who read, (and especially the ones who reviewed, followed or favorited) , I appreciate that.**

**disclaimer: disclaimed.**

Percy's POV

I whistled, and in a few minutes Blackjack and his friend Guido flew up, galloping towards us. By the way, they're pegasi._ Hey boss, any chance you're taking us to a donut shop?_ Blackjack whinnied.

"Uh maybe later Blackjack." I answered.

"Huh?" Carter asked.

"My dad created horses out of sea foam. So because of that I can talk to horses, but it also works with pegasi and zebras." I replied. "They'll take us to the 21st Nome. By the way where is it? And do they mean the garden gnomes?"

"N-o-m-e Nome, as in district or region. It was used when Egypt was divided into 42 provinces, but today the system different since we've gone global. The 1st is in Egypt, the last, or 360th Nome is in Antarctica and the 21st Nome is here in NYC. It's in Brooklyn near the east river, under the Williamsburg Bridge. I'll show it to you once we get there."

"Okay." We flew down past the lower east side and swung left. Occasionally we would stop because we were passing a Dunkin Donuts and I would have to coax Blackjack to get back on track. Also Carter clearly didn't grow up in New York. He kept trying to get us to make a wrong turn since he didn't know how to get to Brooklyn. "No offense, but have you been to Manhattan?"

"Uh, no this is really the second time I've been here; the first time was only a couple of hours ago. Back in ancient Egypt it was bad luck to live on the west side of the bank, the side where the sun set. Plus, my uncle once slipped up and mentioned other gods living in Manhattan. Guess I know now what he meant. Land!"

We touched down in an industrial yard filled with metal scraps and old construction equipment. Near us a huge old warehouse painted with graffiti stood. "Nice place," I muttered.

Carter murmured something in a language I guessed was Egyptian and then said in English, "You probably couldn't see it before because of the enchantments on it, but look up."

"What the-?" right on top of it was a mansion that looked like a combination ancient temple and modern museum. We walked up the metal staircase and went inside.

Inside reminded me a bit of camp half-blood; it seemed to have a similar feel. There were several kids here, during the flight Carter mentioned there were over a hundred. In the middle of the room there was a two-story statue of what I assumed to be a god with ahead of an ibis. But strangely the statue had a porkpie hat and its toes were colored pink and purple. "Just wondering why does they always show Egyptian gods with animal heads? The ones I met weren't like that. And what happened to the toes?"

"That's lecture you do not want get into, but gods can take any form though they tend to either prefer certain animal or a human. This symbolized it. And the toes were probably the work of Shelby, one our younger initiates, she's six. She also has potential to be powerful, and she already has a knack for making her drawings come to life."

"Okay, any chance you got a room where we can talk that has a fountain in it. You'll figure out why I need the fountain in a sec."

He led me to a room full of round cubbies and scrolls which I assumed to be the library. There were a couple of initiates and clay men walking around. I'm guessing the clay men are some type of automata. The artworks on the ceiling were of a starry –wait, was that a woman? On the floor was the same type of drawing just with the earth and a man. "Isn't the artwork backwards?" I asked, staring.

"Uh, yes, but also no. I know a little bit about Greek Mythology from my dad so I know that Gaea is mother earth and Uranus was the sky. But in Egyptian Mythology Nut was the sky goddess and Geb was the earth god. By the way, the fountain is over there. Let me get a couple of my friends to discuss this," Carter said walking out.

I opened a window nearby creating enough light for a window. I pulled out a couple of Drachmas I always keep in my pocket and set up a conference call Iris-message to Annabeth, Chiron, Thalia, and Nico. I called my mom on my D-Phone (a phone designed by Deadalus for demigods) and told her I was okay. Carter led a small group into the library.

"Sadie, Carter's sister, eye of Isis, co-head of the 21st Nome." She looked nothing like Carter, as she was dark blond and had blue eyes and had a british accent. She also dressed similarly to what Thalia might wear, just less black.

"Zia, Carter's girlfriend, and the former host of Ra." An Arabic girl, who I'll admit was pretty. She also reminded me of Annabeth for some reason, though they looked nothing alike.

"Walt, Sadie's boyfriend, and the current host of Anubis," A African American dude, with darker skin than Carter's. If he was a demigod I would place him as a son or legacy of Hephaestus.

"Zora," The last person simply said quietly. She has choppy black hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. She was also the shortest, but she was lean, built sort of like a cat. She studied me, as if trying to locate a weakness, reminding me of Athena. **(My OC, she won't appear much in the story, so don't worry she has her own to tell.)**

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." I said rubbing my hands together. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Zora frowned, and I think she recognized the name. "Like the Greek god of the Sea?" she asked, and I hinted a faint French accent mixed in the New Yorker.

"The Greek God of the Sea," I corrected. "Yeah apparently two mythologies of Gods exist, the Greeks and the Egyptians." They stared at me as if I was joking and I sighed. "Boy, do we have some explaining to do."

**Percy: Okay, on that note Zora cut this part off. Don't worry you're not missing much, the meeting would be probably boring to read, Carter will sum it up in the next chapter.**

**Carter: I didn't think the meeting was boring.**

**Me: it was and frankly I'm too lazy to write it.**

**Carter: Whatever. Anyway please review! Also Zora is letting you come up with part of the story. Simply decide whether or not Max and Spidy should date-**

**Percy: and come up with a superhero name for Carter. You can also write up story ideas, and Zora could use them.**

**Zora: thanks guys, and anyone who has read this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story!

Spiderman's POV

Okay I am extremely confused, as is every other S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. How the heck do we explain the flying convertible? What had Thor called them? "They will be our most powerful allies." The problem was, we didn't know who or even what they exactly were. Though I think I may remember Percy Jackson.

It was fourth grade. Yet another year of being picked on by Flash, but I wasn't the only one. Percy, or "Perky" as Flash called him, was also picked on. It was because he had more trouble paying attention in class than the rest of us, and couldn't seem to be able to read. He did defend himself though, Flash could never stick him in a locker.

Spiderman's POV

Okay I am extremely confused, as is every other S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. How the heck do we explain the flying convertible? What had Thor called them? "_They will be our most powerful allies_." The problem was, we didn't know who or even what they exactly were. Though I think I may remember Percy Jackson.

_ It was fourth grade. Yet another year of being picked on by Flash, but I wasn't the only one. Percy, or "Perky" as Flash called him, was also picked on. It was because he had more trouble paying attention in class than the rest of us, and couldn't seem to be able to read. He did defend himself though, Flash could never stick him in a locker. He also defended me, even before Harry did._

_ I remember that year going on a field trip to Marine World, and it seemed like Percy was even more nervous than I was. Neither one of us seemed to have luck at field trips (heck, I became Spider-man at one!). He didn't seem to like the idea of fish in tanks either._

_ "This isn't right." I heard him mutter. He seemed to glare at the tour guide._

_ "What isn't right?" I asked him. He looked back at me startled. I had a feeling he hadn't meant to say it out loud._

_"Ah, never mind. It's stupid anyway." He said shuffling his hand in his pockets. I left him alone after that._

_Later, when we went behind the scenes at the shark tank, I remember him standing next to the levers. Underneath us the sharks swam around. I remember the tour guide asking him to pull a lever, though I don't remember why. Each of them had labels one what they did. Percy paused for a moment, trying to read the labels. "Hey Perky, just push the lever already! " Flash jeered at him. That same moment Percy reacted badly, and pushed a lever. The floor beneath us opened, and I was dunked in water. Percy helped me out, as I had problems swimming. Once all of us had gotten out Percy had that panicked look in his eyes. I knew it was an accident, but it seemed I was the only one._

_"You could have had us eaten!"_

_"We could have drowned!"_

_"You're such an idot Perky!"_

_He was suspended, and later expelled. I never really thought of him after that, not even when he was on the news._

I shook myself out of the flashback. For a second I actually wondered what would have happened if someone else had hit that lever, if he wasn't expelled. Could we have become friends? I mean, he actually defended me, long before Harry or anyone else did. Even MJ never really stuck up for me.

"Could I see their files, Nick Fury?" I asked him.

"Sure, but there isn't much in there that could explain everything. But I will call a small meeting with you and your team and Iron Man."

"So, who are these guys anyway?" Powerman asked.

"I think I know one of them, Percy Jackson," I said. "He was in the same class as me for fourth grade. He was pretty nice actually, he defended me from Flash, but he was picked on also for being ADHD and dyslexic. He was suspended for hitting the wrong lever at the shark tank in Marine World ad expelled."

"It says here he was accused of blowing up his sixth grade gym, originally accused of blowing it up at his High School but later found innocent, and was originally accused of blowing up the St. Louis arch but later it was determined as the kidnappers." Fury said, coming up behind us. "He actually is doing well this year, his lowest grade is in English. He still gets into fights at school, but he never starts them."

"So what does that have to do with a sword and Thor? He seemed to panic when we first brought Percy and the other guy up, as if we got him in trouble. And what is Thor doing here anyway, shouldn't he be on Asgard?" White Tiger asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. Thor came back yesterday. He said he had a place to stay, I didn't question it. For what we know Percy and the other guy, -I think Thor called him Carter once- must be some sort of super-hero. Either way both can be a threat." Iron-man said.

"Then why show up now?" I asked.

"We're going to have to find out." Fury said, displeased. There was no logical explanation for what they were. "We are going to wait to see if Thor comes back with an explanation. For now this meeting is over."

I rode home trying to sort out what happened. This night I was lucky enough not to have any more super villians, thank gods. What exactly happened anyway. It happened all so quickly that neither me or SHEILD can understand it. It's like I'm trying to do a puzzle and somebody else has the missing piece, and I'm going to have to figure out the rest myself.

"Aunt May, I'm home!" I shouted closing the door behind me. Silence. She's probably out bowling or something like that. I flopped onto my bed, only for something to scratch my neck. I got up and found a note.

-To Spider-Man/Peter Parker

In science, it could take days to figure out a problem. But in real life, wait a day, you may find out that missing piece of info.

P.S. it's going to screw science to Hades and back.

-H

Next to the H was a small picture of a staff with wings and intertwined snakes. Someone had deliberately placed this on my bed, and they knew one of my biggest secret: I was Spider-Man.

I shook myself out of the flashback. For a second I actually wondered what would have happened if someone else had hit that lever, if he wasn't expelled. Could we have become friends? I mean, he actually defended me, long before Harry or anyone else did. Even MJ never really stuck up for me.

"Could I see their files, Nick Fury?" I asked him.

"Sure, but there isn't much in there that could explain everything. But I will call a small meeting with you and your team and Iron Man."

"So, who are these guys anyway?" Powerman asked.

"I think I know one of them, Percy Jackson," I said. "He was in the same class as me for fourth grade. He was pretty nice actually, he defended me from Flash, but he was picked on also for being ADHD and dyslexic. He was suspended for hitting the wrong lever at the shark tank in Marine World ad expelled."

"It says here he was accused of blowing up his sixth grade gym, originally accused of blowing it up at his High School but later found innocent, and was originally accused of blowing up the St. Louis arch but later it was determined as the kidnappers." Fury said, coming up behind us. "He actually is doing well this year, his lowest grade is in English. He still gets into fights at school, but he never starts them."

"So what does that have to do with a sword and Thor? He seemed to panic when we first brought Percy and the other guy up, as if we got him in trouble. And what is Thor doing here anyway, shouldn't he be on Asgard?" White Tiger asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. Thor came back yesterday. He said he had a place to stay, I didn't question it. For what we know Percy and the other guy, -I think Thor called him Carter once- must be some sort of super-hero. Either way both can be a threat." Iron-man said.

"Then why show up now?" I asked.

"We're going to have to find out." Fury said, displeased. There was no logical explanation for what they were. "We are going to wait to see if Thor comes back with an explanation. For now this meeting is over."

I rode home trying to sort out what happened. This night I was lucky enough not to have any more super villians, thank gods. What exactly happened anyway. It happened all so quickly that neither me or SHEILD can understand it. It's like I'm trying to do a puzzle and somebody else has the missing piece, and I'm going to have to figure out the rest myself.

"Aunt May, I'm home!" I shouted closing the door behind me. Silence. She's probably out bowling or something like that. I flopped onto my bed, only for something to scratch my neck. I got up and found a note.

_-To Spider-Man/Peter Parker_

_In science, it could take days to figure out a problem. But in real life, wait a day, you may find out that missing piece of info._

_P.S. it's going to screw science to Hades and back._

_-H_

Next to the H was a small picture of a staff with wings and intertwined snakes. Someone had deliberately placed this on my bed, and they knew one of my biggest secret: I was Spider-Man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last night and this morning, inspiration for this chapter hit, and I hope you like it. I'll explain more in the next update. Also this takes place from three days before to the next day of the previous chapters. also i may not update for a while since i need to write more chapters.**

** I do not own maximum Ride nor do I own Ultimate Spider-Man.**

Maximum's POV

I'm back in Germany. I see the mutants standing in silence, staring. My Flock, in chains. Omega is pulling a tractor haul, yards ahead of me. Suddenly the room is in Chaos. The mutants riot and fights break out. Swarms of flyboys come in trying to control it but the mutants turn on them. I begin to fight them, hitting them in their weak spots. Then I see Ari fall, dead.

"No!" I shout gasping for air in my bed. When I realize where I am I sigh with relief. Dang, I got to get better dreams. I've been seeing versions of that dream the past month I've been here. That dream, is basically a version of my miserable time in Germany. Some end worse of then the real memory, some end with my last word with the director. Many end with Ari dying.

It's been a month since we buried him. That month, has been peaceful, blissful compared to our usual. Me and the Flock have been staying at Dr. Martinez and Ella's house, ever since we found out they were my mom and half-sister. During our stay Me, Nudge, and Fang have been trying to track down the remains of the School but we came up with nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. It was as if they had never existed. But they had. They were the ones who created the Flock. They had created me.

There is one place that the flock hasn't checked: The institute of higher living. It's in New York, and we know that because we already went there. The last trip hadn't gone to well. I mean, we were able to release several mutants, including Total, but I killed Ari there when he was still evil. The school revived him of course but it doesn't matter because he is six feet under now. Should we go back there again? One of the Flock rules is that we never stay at a place a second time, a rule we only broke with Dr. Martinez and a cabin.

_Sometimes rules are meant to be broken_ the voice said inside my head. I honestly am not so sure if it is real or it is one of the signs I am going crazy. _Go to New York. It is time you complete another part of your mission. _The Voice said. _Which mission?_

I replied snidely. _My mission to find the best chocolate chip cookies?_ Don't look at me like that, it is one of my missions.

I swear if it is possible the Voice just rolled its eyes at me. _It is time you learn what else is out in the world. So you can protect it, alongside other heroes._ Oh gods.

_Voice, I've already saved to world! People want me to do it again!?_ I replied angrily.

_Max, you are one of the last mutants of Itex to survive. You defeated Omega, a man who is a lot stronger and smarter than you with only your wits. No one is asking for more, this time it all on you. It doesn't have to be you it could be a member of your flock._That got my attention. I did not want anyone else to have that burden.

_Fine, Voice, you win, I'm going. _I said feeling defeated.

"Flock, meeting in the kitchen!"

"Guys, this morning I had a visit from an the Voice." I said as I munched on my third plate of toast. Or was it fifth?

"Where are we going now?" Iggy said lazily. Angel looked at me getting the sneak peak.

"New York. Let's check out our old friends, the institute of higher living." I said firmly.

Nudge moaned. "What are we going to save now?"

"I honestly have no idea, for now lets just check out the institute. Then we make a Game plan from there. Though," I stopped for a second. "I can just go on a solo mission and leave you guys."

"No!' everyone shouted at the said time. I looked at them for clarification. Fang replied, "No solo missions. Every time we get split up it ends badly."

"Okay then pack up then guys. We're heading back to the city that never sleeps."

About three days later, we made it there, we the help of some devoted readers of Fang's Blog. For safety we're not going to stay at any reader's house in New York, this time we're sleeping on the top of a abandon building's roof. I left Nudge in charge while me and fang find a place to eat. Hey, I do have that old credit card.

A McDonald's later we were walking back to the flock when we saw two guys in spandex. One was dressed in purple and yellow with a pointy goatee (Batroc the Leaper) and seemed to be carrying several gold items while leaping. The other was dressed in blue and red with a spider-logo on his chest. He was swinging on some sort of web. I suppose he is either Spider-Man or a very good impersonator. The other guy must me some sort of thief. "Should I help him" I asked out loud, mostly to myself and the Voice. _Do what you think is right _the Voice replied. Fang was about to say something when he saw the look on my face.

"Go after him," Fang said defeated. I ran down the block keeping pace with the purple guy and Spider-Man. The purple guy didn't seem to notice me as easily got a block ahead of him. I busted out my wings and shot into the air, now watching them from above. When they got into an abandoned street, I dived. _Pow! _The purple guy didn't know what hit him. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man said, catching up on his webs.

The he noticed what's different about me. "You can see my wings, can you?" he nodded in awe. I facepalmed. Kids, this is why you never go after thiefs. You'll get caught. _Maximum meet Spider-Man. Well, introduce yourself to him _the voice said inside my head. "My name is Maximum Ride."

**Well what'd ya think? Good, not so good? Either way please review Also I still need a a superhero name for Carter so please send in your ideas.**


	10. Meet Freak

**Okay, so far I've been being pretty good about keeping my chapters over 1,000 words. This chapter was already partially written up when I got the idea for the Maximum ride one, I promise you'll see more of her in the next chapter. This chapter I left off what exactly happened at the meeting but I wrote up some of the details.**

**Also I finally got a superhero name for Carter: The Hawk. Not bad actually, though I'm worried about Hawkeye. here's a small spoiler: each of the four are going to be associated with a element (not the periodic table kind) if that helps. I'm playing around with the names for Carter, Max and Percy, I'll post some of them when the time comes.**

**I do not own anything, unfortunately.**

Carter's POV

I have to admit, the Greeks are pretty cool. Thaila hit it off well with Sadie, and I'm pretty sure they are going to try to contact each other. Annabeth was nothing like your stereotypical blond, and I think Zia and her are going to meet later at a coffee shop. Nico however, wasn't as friendly. He started yelling at Walt/Anubis, calling him lazy, and something about "tons of paperwork and backlog." Zora stayed quiet, though Thaila reminded me of her. Both had the quiet aura of power, (and choppy black hair.)

I was able to learn a bit more about Percy. Supposedly he is their best hero, and is a great fighter. He is a bit slow, but not an idiot, though. If I can work with Sadie, I can probably work with him. I let him stay the night and he seemed to conk out almost immediately, but I didn't question it. However, as some force likes to torture me, my sleep was not restful.

It did start restful, with me probably snoring away. Until something wanted to take my Ba (soul) away. My Ba, -or Carter-headed chicken form as Sadie likes to call it- rose out of my body. I considered it, maybe it had something to do with me and Percy's mission. Hopefully it was some God who wanted to explain things. That wasn't exactly the case when I let my Ba go.

My spirit rose out of the room and went up rapidly, and I hoped I was going either to Nut or possibly Olympus. But my Ba kept going, and away from earth, Until I came to a stop at a barren land. Well, not exactly barren. I wasn't alone.

There was two,- wait was that Percy? He wasn't in Ba form, more like a ghostly image of himself. Anyway, before I got side-tracked there were two aliens on this weird planet. One wasn't human, and looked like it came out of a Sci-Fi movie. It had weird armor, and had some sort of bluish black slimy-scales and a face that looked like a cross between a shark and a lizard. Gross but mildly accurate, as I really don't know how to describe the guy. The other was Loki, with his slick black hair, vivid green eyes and cruel smile (and the horns and pointy staff made it pretty obvious).

"So after our failed attempt, you want us to invade earth again? What about your so called Avengers?" The creature asked in a deep raspy voice. Percy seemed to flicker as he winced.

"First off I have no plans to invade earth just yet, not after that embarrassment. Second, I wish to conquer other realms first, so the Avengers are out of the way." Loki stated calmly. "However earth will at one point be under my control, I ask to lead a second invasion with your help. I already have the teserract. Therefor it is going to be near impossible to close a portal and defeat me." This is just great. Why do I always see my enemies plot to destroy me in my dreams? And what was the terrrseract?

"What about the Greeks and the Egyptians?" the creature asked, lowering his weapon.

"Both are weak from fighting their own problems. Besides, there are laws restricting their involvement." Loki soothed. Please, please don't listen to him! I mentally pleaded. He the freakin' God of liars, don't be an idiot! I hoped this alien responded to diplomacy.

The creature snorted and scoffed, "How can I expect you to invade while you cannot prevent even this meeting from watchers?" Loki looked around and his eyes narrowed at me and Percy. He point his staff and-

I woke up in my bed shivering. I was pretty sure I was a second away from getting dream blasted. Children, you now know a lesson: don't let your Ba go to other planets while sleeping.

Percy's POV

Okay fun factoid about me and Carter: we both get crazy dreams. I found this out when I woke up in a bed much more comfortable than my own, but feeling like I just came from an inch away of certain death. For a few seconds I had no idea where I was, until the events of yesterday came back into memory. I walked to the closet, hoping there something wearable inside and it wasn't just moths, and found a regular outfit and slipped it on.

Carter seemed to get up at the same time I did, and nearly bumped into me in the hallway. When he seemed to wake up his eyes widened, and he must have forgotten yesterday. He shouted Khefa!

A glowing fist slammed me into the wall, denting it. I was okay thanks to the Achilles curse, and Carter realized what he had done. He ran towards me helping me up. "What the heck was that?!" I demanded. When Carter finally figured out he hadn't hurt me, he had, "That was a hieroglyph. And how the heck are you still alive!"

I smiled and said, "It's called the Achilles curse. Not recommended though, all it means is that when I die it is going to be painful." My Achilles point tingled.

Carter shook his head. "Sorry Percy, I was just jumpy because-"

"Of the weird dream?" I interrupted.

He looked at me strangely and said, "So it wasn't just me, you were really there."

"Yeah," I grimaced. "I tend to get crazy dreams, and they're often about people who wanted to kill me. "He nodded in empathy. I was tempted to ask about the bird form, but I decided against it. Probably the Egyptian version of spirits.

"So, uh should we do this?" I asked him awkwardly. "I mean there's a prophecy about it and we can't change fate…"

"Yeah, we probably should. It allows us to work together and the earth more protection." He replied steadily. "Let's just,… go have breakfast," he said breaking the tension.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I agreed, and so did my stomach as it growled at the mention of food.

I'll admit it: I pigged out during breakfast. Hey, don't judge me, the food was great. Carter ate a bit more reserved, I guess he was used to good food. He clearly hadn't tasted my cafeteria food.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him when I was done.

He thought for a minute and said, "Go back to Olympus and talk to your, ah Uncle?" he wasn't used to the idea of demigods yet. I couldn't blame him.

"Sure. Cab or subway?" I asked him.

"I got a better idea." He said getting up. "Come with me to the roof." He led me up a flight of stairs and opened the door.

"FREAK!" a giant griffin stood behind it. It wasn't exactly like the ones I've seen before though.

The basics were like a griffin: talons for front paws and a lion's body and back claws and a bird head. However this one was obviously a falcon, and the wings were off. Instead of being like Blackjack's wings which allowed people to ride him, these moved like a chainsaw. He was also attached to a boat, though the boat looked like it was made out of reeds instead of wood or metal. "This is, well freak." Carter said climbing onto the boat.

"FREAK!" the griffin cawed.

Thankfully next to Freak was Blackjack. "I'll stick with Blackjack," I said backing away from the griffin._Thanks boss _Blackjack said in my head. "let's go."

**ha, ha Percy is apparently scared of Freak. Wouldn't blame him actually. Freak is uh, kind of freaky.**

** Please continue to read and review. also two more things: you can still submit hero names for Carter, the more names the better. there is also a poll on my profile: Should I have max and Peter date? You can also post your opinion here, though there is not going to be Fax or Peter/MJ. I don't like how the later parts of the Maximum Ride series were more romance than action, and I view Max and fang as more of a brother/sister relationship. And MJ, well I don't know enough about her to write about her. I may include her though, maybe by having her interview them.**


	11. Birds and Spiders

**Like every other kid, I hate homework, but not for the reasons you may think. The Son of Sobek comes out first today, and I really want to read it for inspiration, and no, I have a ton of homework over my head. Anyway, I'm not proud of this chapter, as there wasn't much creativity going on. However, I will address reviews at the end of it to keep you guys interested. This chapter is still important, as Max explains some things to spider-man. I'll do the next chapter with Carter as soon as I can read the son of sobek. Also, I wrote out a small drabble out Horus and Athena, mostly for fun, my attention is on this story. Still please check that out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**Spider-man's POV

"So you're Maximum Ride." I said, stepping back. Hey do you blame me? She was easily six feet tall and had a wingspan of fifteen feet. "Max, as in the bird girl who's been on the news, Max as in the girl on the blog?"

She nodded, and said with a hint of sarcasm, "That's me. I didn't realize I was so famous. And I assume you're Spider-man, the guy who is screamed about on the billboards?"

"Yeah, J. Jonah Jameson hates me." I grimaced. "So what brings you to New York?" I asked.

"That's private," She replied. "well, bye," she said walking off. "I need to get back to my flock."

"Wait!" I called after her. "You sure you don't want my help?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips. "Well, unless you can have a place for us to stay, we don't need anything."

"You don't.' I asked her.

She sighed and looked at me. "Our old house in the mountains was destroyed and we don't have enough money for a hotel. Last time we were in New York we ended up just sleeping in the trees which for us bird kids is more comfortable than it sounds."

I smiled. "Luckily for you some of the people I work for might have a place."

Her shoulders tensed. "Who do you work for?" she asked with her hands behind her back.

"SHIELD, or strategist homeland intervention enforcement and logistics division" the words flew out of my mouth.

"Uh, no thanks. Frankly I'm not a big fan of government agencies, no offence. Last time I trusted a FBI official and she turned out be the psycho in charge of running the part of hell known as the school." She said crossly walking off.

"The school?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"The wackjobs who thought it would be fun to mess with genetics and created me and the flock. They also seemed to like giving us numbers instead of names, calling us an it or subjects, and keeping us in dog crates." She vented.

"I don't think SHIELD does any of that stuff, at least to civilians. You're welcome to take a look. If you don't think it's safe for you are your,… flock, you can continue sleeping in trees." I said, hopefully convincing her.

She paused for a moment. "Fine." She said sighing. "You win." I don't think that was entirely directed at me.

"Do you want to go with me on your own or do you want to get your flock?" I asked, walking alongside her.

"I'll get the flock. Just in case I need backup. Fang!" she shouted.

"You have a dog?" suddenly I felt a shadow behind me. "Gah!"

Behind me was a guy dressed in black folding up his wings glaring at me. In his hands were several bags from McDonalds. "I'm not a dog. That's Total. And who do you think you are?"

"You can't tell?" I smirked. The guy gave me a stronger glare and I shrunk back.

"I can tell that you're spider-man, I'm not an idiot. A better question would be, what the heck are you doing here?"

"I was doing my job, chasing down that guy-" I said motioning to Batroc. Batroc groaned and looked up and I shot webbing at him, holding him down in place. "-When your friend here knocked him out. When I saw the wings, I decided to offer my help."

He glanced at Max. "Did the Voice say anything?" he asked. Must have been some sort of inside joke.

"Let's just go get the flock." She said dropping the subject.

She led us down an abandoned alleyway and she and Fang opened up their wings. "We set up camp on the roof of the building, since no one uses it." She said quietly. There was an old staircase that must have been what they used to get down when they didn't want anyone to notice them. They climbed it up while I just walked up the side. I let them go first so I was welcomed not attacked.

Once I got up there I saw that there were four other members of their flock and all were around 6-15. One was a lanky kid with strawberry-blond hair and sightless blue eyes maybe around my age though like Max and Fang he was taller than me. One was a pretty African-American girl around 13 with her brown wings sticking out, but she was at least my height. One was a cheeky blond eight year old and what must have been his angelic six year old little sister. Next to the little girl was a little Scottie dog in a sweater.

"This is it?" I sounded surprised. "You guys are the ones who took down Itex?"

The six year old girl piped up. "We're stronger then we look because of the bird DNA. And we have some pretty cool abilities. Like for me, I can read and control minds!" she said smiling. Okay now she looks creepy. "and I'm cute not creepy." She added as I backed away from her.

"This is… Ariel and our dog Total," she points to the little girl and the dog almost seemed to glare at Max, "Zephyr," the pointed to the cheeky eight year old "Krystal" the African American.

"-Tiffany-Krystal," she corrected.

Max suppressed a smile, "Tiffany-Krystal, and James and our dog Total." She pointed to the tall blond. "All of us are Avian-Human hybrids, but I prefer Avian-American."

"I'm, well Spider-man. I tend to work with people who are super-heroes, including members of the Avengers and of course my team."

"Your team?" Fang asked.

"White Tiger, Iron Fist, Powerman, and nova, also no as the supreme bucket-head." I answered and Zephyr giggled. "While you're here I offered to help out, and my boss can probably provide a place for you to stay. I'll get in trouble if I let you guys stay out in the streets."

'Why would you get in trouble? Are you talking about that angry mustache man on the billboards, or your boss, or-" Tiffany-Krystal said but James covered her mouth.

"Well, for one there will be another thing for Jameson to insult me with, and my boss Nick Fury makes it his business to know about people who could be threats or allies in town." I addressed her.

Max paused then said, "should we walk to where ever your boss's office is or can we fly?" she asked.

"Fly, Nick Fury is in charge of the helicarrier, a flying military fortress. I get there by webs, but I guess you can probably stand it. Follow me." I shot web after web until I was on the roof of a tall building with the flock close behind. They landed next to me and I said, 'You might want to look up. That's where you're staying." I said proudly. Everyone except James looked up and gasped. I guess they never saw it before.

**like I said, not my best work. sorry. Now to the reviews!**

**Snow devil the awesome: thanks for being the first to write one, and I wrote that chapter after a weird dream, which I guess helped me get the inspiration.**

**Guest: Yeah, I was wondering why no one took Odin to account. This was the guy who raised Loki as his son, that was to help put his two cents in. You still aren't going to see much of him, as I never took an interest in Norse mythology, so I just scraped up all my knowledge of him and put that in that chapter.**

**A Guest: Thanks, to be fair I wanted to combine PJO, KC, and USM for a long time, and this came out. I threw in the avengers to show that they are the next generation of heroes, and Maximum Ride to show that both myths and science can coexist.**

**Author185: actually, I wasn't very proud of that prophecy, since I don't like the oracle's style of poetry. it's got to be short, and I didn't think I could fit everything important to the story in it. In the end, that came out, and the only thing good about it is that it is going to help me plan the story. but thanks for liking it anyway.**

**AlysSa: To be fair, this is my first story on the site so I had to try out what works and what doesn't. Like, I can't write too little, but I have to update it as soon as possible. Also there is going to be limits on the amount of swearing, like you'll see at most just a step up from idiot (there are three tiers of swearing, the idiot and stupid, the hell and crap which you'll see, and then the real nasty stuff). anything worse you will just see as. "Max let loose enough curse words that her mouth would have to go through a car wash." Also, with combining characters, I try to keep balance. all of them have one thing in common: they are leaders. but all of them have different takes on it. In the end you'll see fights between characters and characters bonding.**

**Guest 2: I considered bird names actually, but none of them exactly fit Carter. I may use The Hawk, but I will probably add more to the name (like white tiger, she has a double name). I also have one: The Phoenix. Meanwhile Percy's name is going to be Riptide and Max's name is going to be The Guardian Angel (hints for a future chapter idea)**

**Agatstone: Like I said, I'm only considering adding Peter/Max, otherwise both are going to be single. Fang confuses me too much and I don't know enough about her relationship with peter to add that. However she is definitely going to make an appearance.**

**To everyone else who read this story: please continue to read! Also review if you have any questions, comments, or ideas. The more the better**!


	12. Myths and Science

**This chapter took a while to write, and is finally done. Then I'll add start working on the last couple of chapters, for now I'm just building a perfect storm. Spider-Man is a bit OCC from the cartoon series, as Percy will be the one cracking the most jokes. Percy's are the best anyway.**

**Update: I added a bit to the end of Percy's please read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Percy's POV

Carter went up to Olympus, with me in the front this time. Not going to make that mistake again. "So who exactly is Loki?" I yelled over the wind. Carter used some sort of reins to go next to me.

"Uh, from what I heard he was a brother to Thor," Carter answered. "They played together; fought together, in mythology they were inseparable. They were also opposites. Thor was this huge strong dude, but Loki was clever and a bit of a prankster. That's in myths though; some of it on Loki's end has changed. I honestly have no clue on why exactly Loki went sour."

"So how exactly can we fight him? We're not the Avengers. While I've fought pretty big threats, I don't know what Loki exactly is. It doesn't help either that both our definitions of Gods are different. Can he even be killed?" I asked.

"Actually he can. Thor and Loki can only die in battle. So we can kill Loki, the problem is it is going to be near impossible as they've been around a lot longer than us."

Great. "Let's just go," I sighed. "Maybe we'll find out more details about how the heck we can face down Loki from our own gods."

We landed no problem on Olympus. I've actually been coming here more often as demigods are now allowed on Olympus and with Annabeth being the architect. But it is still an impressive sight. We walked into the throne room, where the gods were again holding council.

This time Apollo was joined in the meeting. All the gods were at their usual at about, twelve feet tall, so I was a bit more nervous. Thor was the only one standing; I guess he didn't like his beach chair. More likely he was the one who wanted to speak. "Well, have you made a decision?" he asked.

"We have, but I just want to ask one question: why us? Why not the avengers and you Thor? I mean, I'm not even seventeen yet." I blurted. It's been a question that's been at the back of my mind.

Thor sighed. "The Avengers and I are getting old. We've fought a lot of thing in our day, and it is time we pass the reins to you. (**Ha, horse jokes, *evil grin*. Sorry Percy, future chapter idea**.) And, both you and Carter are extremely powerful for your age. Weren't you offered immortality for your services? And Carter, aren't you destined to become Pharaoh?" I glance at Carter. I had a feeling both of us were thinking: _wait, what?_

I breathed heavily. "We already agreed we are going to do it at Brooklyn House, so I guess we're taking this job offer." Thor grinned, and Odin gave a small smile of appreciation.

One of the Egyptians, the blue one stepped forward. While blue, there was something that reminded me of Zeus, just without the, ah, how do I say it? Resentment. He also had kinder eyes, kind of like my dad. "There is one more thing. You two are not the only one's fighting. There are two others, around your age that you must work with. One both of you has already met the other you may have only heard of. They are Spider-man, also known as Peter Parker, and Maximum Ride."

Oh, Styx.

I'm worried because of Iron Man, who freakin' kidnapped me. He also saw me fight a huge hellhound and probably knows something's up. Come on, these are the guys who fight the super-villains, and they are probably suspicious of us. "Are we going to have to tell them about you guys?" I asked.

"Yes." Zeus said. "If they don't believe you, show them your powers, and then give them that lecture you got when you were originally introduced. It shouldn't surprise them, as they know about other beings that exist such as wizards." I remember the wizard thing. Nico has been out for a while in England to help out with their problems there. Mostly because of some wizard who is trying to cheat death and a few artifacts. **(I have an obsession with Nico goes to Hogwarts stories, many of the are I'll admit better than this one.)**

"Are there any demigods or magicians in SHIELD?" Carter asked.

"There is one, named Phil Coulson, a son of Athena." Zeus replied. "He knows about being a demigod, but probably will not acknowledge it to SHIELD so don't mention it to him.

"We still need a few more days to think this through, is there any way to contact Thor? I don't want a repeat of last time." Carter said. I wouldn't blame him. While Coulson could call it off, there is no guarantee that he will.

"I will pick you up in week, less if they try to find Percy. For now I will talk to my colleagues at SHIELD and on the Avengers, though I will hold explanations."

Horus got up and said, "I believe everything is not sorted."

Poseidon sighed and said, "You for the most important part Horus."

"What?" I asked.

Poseidon replied, "New armor, to protect yourself and your identity. It's a small gift from Hephaestus and Ptah,"- I snickered at the name- "Carter is actually fine in what he wears, Ptah just created a jacket that will protect him from most spells. The eye of Horus necklace will protect you from getting recognized."

Poseidon shrunk down to mortal size and two jackets appeared in his hand. One was a blue hoodie, just my style. The other was the kind you saw the regular type of magicians wear, a black formal jacket. I laughed, and Carter grumbled, "Very funny."

I put the hoodie on, and it fit perfectly. On a hunch, I flicked my arms. The hoodie transformed into typical Greek armor (without a cape) glowing in celestial bronze. The neckline was covered in small pearls, and it was much lighter than the ones at camp. I slipped the hood over my head it turned into a helmet that unlike the other I could see perfectly fine in. Maybe even better. But the arms had a weird weight to them.

"What's with the arms?" I asked.

"The right, if you flick it shoots Hephaestus netting, up to five rounds. The left shoots a small canister of Greek fire, it has three rounds. Every twenty-four hours it refuels the rounds." Poseidon said smiling. Carter looked jealous.

"Good luck heroes, and now you can return home." The gods got up from their seats to chat while I led Carter to the elevator. We walked back, both of us ready for a day of peace.

Spider-Man's POV

I shot my webbing up to it and swung it. Behind me Max and her flock shot up. "Stay behind me, some of them is shoot first and ask questions later kind of people!" I called. I landed on the top and the flock behind me, folding their wings behind their backs neatly. "Let's head inside, as normal humans can't breathe this high up."

I opened up a door and the flock followed. We were in the control center, where they run SHIELD on a daily basis. At the head Nick Fury stood, surveying the agents. Then he noticed the flock.

"Spider-man, what exactly are they doing here?" he asked.

"They are staying in New York, and since they were originally going to stay on the streets I invited them to stay on the helicarrier, for their protection." Fury's expression didn't change. "Open up your wings." I said exasperated. They did, and several of the agents gasped.

"Sir, we did a small background check." Hill said walking forward. "These six are the flock, the same people who took down Itex. Max glared at her for a second. Fury's face smoothed over in recognition.

"What exactly are you doing in New York." Fury asked raising an eyebrow.

"Top secret." Max replied. "All I need is a place to stay, as we're only staying for the week. It was Fury's turn to glare.

I stepped forward and said, "Let me just, lead you guys to somewhere you can stay. We'll discuss this later."

After leading them to the room, I'll skip the details, as I have no clue how to explain this. Fury interrogated the flock, and a fight nearly broke out between Max and Fury. I was able to calm the two down, and I'm pretty sure Max only trusts me now, and she is already weary of us. I'll fast forward what happened in between, until this conversation.

Max was sitting at the edge of the helicarrier, lost in thought. "Was this really a good idea?" she muttered to herself.

"To be fair, I'm not so sure." I admitted, walking to her. She looked at me startled. "I just got you in trouble with Fury, and that's something no one ever wants to do. I just, I felt like I needed some form of backup. I don't know exactly what, but there is something that is going to happen soon, very soon and it's going to involve the two of us." I clarified.

"It's just that- I wasn't created just as an experiment. Supposedly I was created to save the world. I thought I already did, with Itex. Now I think there is a new threat." She said clenching and unclenching her fists, as if she was readying for a fight.

"Maybe I should tell you my story." I said sitting next to her. "My real name is Peter Parker, the Spider-man thing is just to protect my identity. I'm not part-spider thank gods, but my DNA was enhanced due to an accident at a school field trip when I was bitten by a spider. I went from four-eyed geek to amateur super-hero within a year. While I never knew my parents, my Uncle Ben and Aunt May raised me. When I was still figuring out my abilities Uncle Ben died." I said sadly. "On his birthday, a few months after I became Spider-Man I was offered a job by SHIELD. When my school was attacked by a one of my rookie errors I decided to join and the rest is history." I finished. I paused for a moment. "You know you could join SHIELD also. Like I said, I'm not the only teen that works for SHIELD, you could become a part of my team. You could be the first of your flock, and then as they get older they can join also."

Max paused for a moment then said, "I'll think about it. For now I'm going to check on my flock."

"I better go too. Before Aunt May gets worried." We walked off in different directions.

No one's POV

War is coming. Loki is preparing for an invasion. The Riptide and the Eye of the Falcon have already started to work together. The Guardian Angel is learning to trust the Spider man. The four heroes will meet together soon, and then does this story will truly start.

War is coming. But for now, there must be more heroes on the playing field.

**I love the ending. I didn't like the not that spider-man left off so that happened and it is summarizes the last couple of chapters. I skipped an argument between Max and Fury because I knew that would probably happen, I just didn't know how to write it.**

**Please continue to read, and please review. Also look on my page for a poll on is I should have Max/Peter. I also decided that Carter's super-hero name is going to be eye of the falcon, though if I get a better one I'll change it. I'm still considering the golden hawk (got the hawk part from one of your reviews, thanks), and I am thinking of the phoenix (my own idea). reviewers can tell me which is your favorite. Drawings appreciated too!**


	13. My version if the son of Sobek part 1

** I basically got this idea from the son of Sobek, but it is going to be different as I edit out of of the details and since Percy and Carter are friends they aren't going to fight. I promise there is going to be one in the next chapter. The next chapter is gong to be an important one, and when you see it you'll see why. If I had more time I would write it but I got a ton of homework to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Three days later

Carter's POV

How is that I cannot go three days without meeting the same people? Though the bird-girl is new. As a magician my job is to control the Egyptian forces of the earth. So naturally when our scryers sensed a giant croc in Long Island, I naturally have to go after it. The mortals have been calling it the Long Island swamp monster, though some refer to it as the lizard. When mortals get worried, it's best to go look before they stumble across anything dangerous.

All the initiates of my Nome were in Egypt as they needed to study cheese demons. They're more dangerous than they sound, and we already had the week planned so I let them go. Zora was the only one not going as she was in France sorting out the Paris Nome, something about French politics. Percy was the only one who was able to help me. When I called him he agreed as soon as I said the monster was in Long Island.

Freak had a pretty good nose for sensing magic. After going down the river he turn swiftly to the left, and landed in the marshy inlet between two of the neighborhoods. In front of me was Percy, wearing the blue hoodie. "Sup." He said. "Welcome to Long Island."

"You've been here before?" I asked him.

"Before becoming a demigod I would go to the beach for a week here. Once I was twelve I started coming here for a couple months every year. Camp Half-Blood is actually not far from here, it's the place where demigods train." I got a bit antsy after that. My mom is white and my dad is black. The term "half-blood" isn't one of the words I liked.

I reached into the Duat, with Percy's eyes widening. Over the past few months I've had more practice with this, but it still felt weird, like I was pushing through layers of cold currtains. I pulled out what I needed: the jacket from the gods, my eye of Horus necklace, my sword, and my magician's bag.

"Cool trick," Percy said at last. He pulled out what looked like a cheap ball-point pen.

"That's your idea of a weapon?" I laughed. He smiled wickedly and uncapped it. It transformed into a bronze double edged blade with a leather hilt. "Oh." Yeah great answer, I know. "What's that writing on the side?" I asked.

"It says Riptide in ancient Greek. All demigods are hardwired to read it instead of English, that's why I'm dyslexic." he replied. He drew his hood over himself, and flicked his wrists. His hoodie transformed into Greek armor and a helmet. He tapped his watch and it became the glowing bronze shield. In full armor, Percy definitely looked a force to be recognized. **(confused in where Percy got the armor? See previous chapter)**

Freak squawked nervously, and then suddenly flew off leaving us. "Well that's great." I muttered. Flesh-eating monsters tend to scare him (even though he is one) along with clowns, fireworks and Sadie's weird British Ribena drink. You can't blame him for the last one since Sadie lived in the UK for six years and developed weird tastes. If she offers you a cookie, say no. **(::)**

I slung my bag over my shoulder and said, "Let's go on a croc hunt."

Percy looked strangely at me and said, "Remind me never to invite you to go on animal planet." **(don't ask me where that reference came from, it's just from some old memory)**

…...….;::.6/5):4$:7/4:().:...:...::::...|...

Me and Percy trudged through the water looking for the croc. While Percy with his son of the sea god powers was able to walk _on top _of the water, the water came up to my knees and the mud kept getting my shoes trapped.

When I lifted my foot it made a rude sucking sound and Percy snickered. "Oh shut up Aquaman," I grumbled.

"Aquaman, really? It's not like I haven't heard that one before" Percy muttered.

"Would you prefer Seaweed brain?" I answered sweetly. Percy shook his head.

"Just shut your mouth and find the croc." He said moving forward. He stopped for a second then looked back alarmed, "Carter, look."

The water rippled for a second showing scales bigger than my hand, then disappeared. Percy back out of the water, but I stayed.

"Sobek, I swear to Ra if that is you-" I muttered. Unfortunately for me it wasn't him.

Percy yelped and the water erupted around me. I realized only now that I should've brought the entire Twenty-first Nome to help me, but _no_ they just had to be studying cheese demons and leave me and Percy to deal with this. I was able to see its glowing yellow eyes as big as my head, and the glint of gold jewelry around the croc's massive neck. Then the giant, monstrous jaws opened – ridges of crooked white teeth and an expanse of fleshy pink maw wide enough to gulp down a garbage truck. The croc swallowed me, without taking a single bite.

Imagine being stuffed into a garbage bag smaller than you. Only this garbage bag smelled worse than the average one, as if it was where the swamp went to die. It was also much slimier than the marsh. I held my breath trying to figure out a way out. I remembered a couple of days earlier I used the fist of Horus accidently on Percy. Maybe I could use it to get out.

In theory: a great way to get out of here.

In practice: there's a decent chance I'll mess up.

I never got to try it out. The croc spat me out like a hair ball, and I was covered in its goo. Facing me was Percy, though the Croc was gone.

"Thank the gods you're alive." He breathed out, relieved. Then he scrunched up his nose. "But you badly need a bath."

"Yeah, I'll get one at home." I said, wiping some of the goo off my forehead. "Where did the croc go?"

"The croc went that way after I stabbed it in the rump. That's why it puked you." He said pointing towards the neighborhood. As if on cue, there was a scream of a terrified little kid. A scream of a kid who had seen something horrible.

"Let's go." We chorused together. But we'll have to run into an old friend first.

** So, what do you think? Please continue to read and review, and art is also appreciated. One more thing, I edited the chapter before so please check the bottom of Percy's POV. Next is Max's POV.**


	14. Chapter 14

**More parody of the Son of Sobek, with my own twist. I split it up into three parts, this is part two. This is also over 2000 words (ha ha finally!) not counting my personal notes in bold. This is Max and Spider-man/Peter's POV. There are also some spoilers, just to warn you. Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Max's POV

I had gotten used to SHIELD over the next couple of days. As long as the flock didn't go into any rooms we weren't supposed to, we were fine. We also got fresh clothes that fit well and had hidden slits in the back for our wings. Fang for some reason had gotten sunglasses and now wears them a lot. I got a SHIELD issued gun after I officially joined and I was pretty good with it. I couldn't hit a bull's-eye, but I got closer and closer every time. We also had some physicals to make sure we were in good shape. It wasn't like the tests at the school; it reminded me more of what an average kid would do in gym. Also we got to choose whether or not we wanted to do them, unlike the school where we could either do it or die.

I also got to meet the rest of Spider-man's team. Iron Fist/Danny Fang got along well with, mostly because the two were both Zen. Nova/Sam is now learning how to make explosives from Iggy. Powerman/Luke just melted with Angel, for reasons I have yet to guess. I am actually good friends with White Tiger/Ava along with Nudge because she reminds me of Ella. Since she is smarter than me and has a whole load more patience she has been tutoring the flock.

We also have been practicing fighting, mostly with either SHIELD dummies or Spider-man/Peter's team. God**(s)**, the Superhero name is going to be something I am going to have to get used to. I'll stick to human names, unless in a fight. Anyway, the practice is making us much better fighters, and the good food is a plus. I was actually worrying we would be rusty, but the flock is doing okay. The only person who we still don't trust is Fury; that is kind of a given.

"Hey Max, could you help me with something?" Peter asked, walking towards me.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked him, yawning. I had gotten up early, weird dreams.

"There's a monster sighting in Long Island, and my team is out on some mission. Can you go with me?"

...~...zxzzz...

"Might as well. I'm starting to get a bit bored anyway." I replied. I snapped out my wings while Peter took the Spider-cycle.

We landed in the suburbs of Long Island. Outside kids were playing around on super-soakers laughing. It must be nice to be normal, I though wistfully. I had scratched the surface of that at Anne Walker's mansion but with the wings, well I had as good of a chance of becoming full bird.

Anything that looked monstrous was nowhere to be found. "Can you give me any details about this guy?" I asked Spider-man, fingering the gun.

"It's this huge reptilian beast, and I think its Doc Con-the Lizard but I can't really tell." He said, stumbling on the name.

"Who is exactly is "The Lizard." I said making air quotes on the name. ***spoiler alert***

"It used to be a friend of mine, Doctor Connors. We were investigating an old lab, made by a pyscho named Dr. Octopus. Dr. Octopus created the spider that bit me, enhancing my DNA. I am not part spider, I just have spider abilities. Octopus also tried recreating the DNA but every time a more monstrous being came, like Venom, and the Green Goblin. When we were in the lab Connors found some similar DNA of the spider, just in different animals. Octopus sent some robots to attack us, and since he lost his arm Connors had a tough time defending himself. He injected lizard DNA and was able to fight them off and got his arm back, just lizardly." He took a breath. "During the second round of robots he inserted more of the substance. Unfortunately it made him go full lizard, a ten foot tall dinosaur like beast that had the brain the size of a walnut. I was able to make an antidote that got most of it out of him for the time being. Later, Octopus was able to somehow get him to revert to lizard form again, and had me pitted against him, Connors and four other super-villains. I held them off until I was able to call for backup and got Octopus and the other villains arrested. During the fight once Connor was able to regain control of himself, but it was quickly lost." He stopped again shakily. "I haven't seen him since that day. I'm hoping it's him now, and maybe I can get him to become human again."

I would be a liar if I said I hadn't been in that situation before. I remember from my days back at the school my half-brother Ari was such a cute little three year old kid. And yet in four years he went from that to being this huge patchwork monster and then dying at age seven. It's scary, what happens when humans mess with DNA. "Let's go find him," I said determined. I wasn't going to let Peter be in my situation.

On cue something roared. A forty feet tall croc stepped out of the rivers wearing a glittering gold chain. The water seeped behind him until I realized he was creating the water. "That's not Connors." Peter said gaping. (**you may want to see chapter twelve for this part) **Two teenagers, one wearing some sort of armor straight out of the gladiator movies, the other in a black coat and wearing a weird eye necklace ran chasing the giant croc. Mr. Gladiator had a wickedly sharp blade, while the other was wearing a satchel and a curved sword. The second was covered in some horribly smelling goo.

"Oh god." I muttered. Correctly, gods. I snapped out my wings and flew towards them.

...

Spider-man's POV

I think I gave up hope when I saw the croc. It was in no way Connors, it was thirty feet too long. Not to mention Connors as the Lizard looked more like an Asian water monitor. This was clearly a croc. The giant necklace and the fact it was sweating buckets was pretty much the last thing that set them apart.

I had a hard time recognizing the two guys until I saw the shield one was carrying, with the glowing trident. His helmet covered his face, but I knew behind it was Percy Jackson. The other I had a feeling it was Carter but I just couldn't distinguish the face. It just didn't register in my mind. "You guys again?"

They exchanged glances. Percy muttered "Just my luck."

Carter punched Percy lightly on the shoulder. "Be diplomatic."

Percy snorted. "So what exactly are you two doing here?" He said gripping his sword.

Max said, "What's it to you?" She said harshly.

Carter stepped in between them. "We're here to get rid of the croc. If you're here to do that also, great, then help us. If not, please stay out of it. If that croc is yours…" he drew his sword. I was impressed at his calmness yet he spoke with force. His message was: help us or get lost.

I might as well follow his example. "We're here to fight the croc. After this, we part ways." Again Percy looked at Carter and vice versa.

"Fine." Percy said. The croc roared again, and a kid screamed. Sirens wailed in the distance. "Styx," he muttered. "You guys handle the croc for a second, I'll be back." He ran to the kids and shouted, "'you hear those sirens? You've got to run down the road and stop the police. Tell them it's too dangerous up here. Stall them; we'll take care of the croc. Do whatever it takes!" the kids listened to him. He sounded like he was used to rallying troops-a natural commander.

I did my part. I jumped from house to house shooting webs at the croc. It didn't hold him for long, a few seconds at a time. Max flew up and kicked and punched it. I knew each one could take a regular human down at the first try, but it didn't do much to help.

"It's a petsuchos!" Carter shouted. He was slashing at the legs, and one time a deep one was able to create a large gash in the skin. Instead of blood sand poured out of it until the gash closed. The water was now up to our ankles "It's immortal! The only way to defeat it is to get the necklace off!" he shouted.

He held up his sword and yelled "Sa-mir!" The croc writhed in pain and annoyance.

Percy leapt up at least two feet off the ground onto his legs. How the heck did he do that? Despite the monster moving he was able to climb it as well as I could, and I'm Spiderman. "Bird-girl, hit it in the eyes!" Max probably didn't like that but she did as what she was told. The monster roared in anger. At that time it was distracted enough for Percy to get to the necklace. "There's no clasp!" he shouted.

"The pendant of the necklace, there's some hieroglyphs!" Carter shouted.

"It won't open! Some kind of magic?" he yelled back. Magic? I have some experience with it, some more pleasant than others. But Percy with the armor didn't look like any magician, (though with that ridiculous jacket Carter looked like one). "I'll get down and distract the monster. Carter you try, and bird-girl, just get out of the way unless you want to get soaked!"

Max flew up next to me on a building. Percy jumped off the monster and was nearly trampled but I shoot my web and pulled him to safety.

For a moment Percy just walked in front of the monster and stood. He raised his arms, and just looked the croc in the eye as if to say Here I am! Come and eat me! Then the water churned around him. It was now up a little before his knees, but he was around six foot, a bit shorter than Max but still tall. Then I saw what he distraction was.

Thousands of gallons of water were churning so rapidly that even the croc was stumbling. The water was slowly rising, until it collected into a ginormous ball above Percy. Then he just sent it at the croc.

The croc was hit by what was like the world's biggest bulldozer. Percy fell to one knee but he seemed to be fine. The croc was forced into the river and then the water froze in ice around him. As crocs are cold-blooded it was stuck in place. Carter transformed to our awe from a person to a falcon and shot through the air. He landed on the necklace and turned back. He punched the necklace on one glyph then another.

Carter fell off and Max grabbed him. The ice melted into regular water revealing someone I haven't seen in weeks. The Lizard. I ran to the Lizard and he snapped at me. Percy drew his sword but I yelled "Don't! I think I know him!" I looked the Lizard in the eyes and said, "Doctor Connors."

The Lizard hissed at me. For a second I thought Doc Connors was in control but it was quickly lost. "Doctor Connors" I repeated.

In a voice that sounded like it hasn't been used in centuries he said, "He lost." Then the lizard ran towards the sewer hole and yanking the top off and threw it, nearly hitting Percy. He jumped into the sewers, being a painful reminder of what happened last time. I went down into the sewers, but he was gone without a trace.

I climbed out feeling like I had failed. I had defeated, the pet-suck-o or whatever, but I wasn't able to bring back Doctor Connors. "You okay?" Max asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said wiping the slime off my hands.

"So what was that?" Carter asked.

"Someone who used to be a friend of mine." Max looked at me, and I remembered I told her who it was. "So what was that all about?" I asked them. "Why did you get involved?"

"We'll tell you in someplace private preferably not the Helicarrier, Peter Parker and Maximum Ride." Percy said knowingly. How the heck did he know our names? He flicked his arms and the armor turned into a plain blue hoodie. His sword was gone. "Let's go get some cheeseburgers and talk."

**What did you think? It's not as good as the original Son of Sobek, but I did my best. Part three is where they are properly introduced to one another, and then the real fun begins. *evil grin* please review your thoughts on this chapter, and any ideas you have for my story that you want to see. I got some of it planned out, and some ideas, but I want to hear from you. This is your chance to torture your favorite characters.**

**Percy: *groans***

**Max: please send us cookies, I haven't had one since this story was written!**

**me: Oh shut up, I give you free cheeseburgers in the next one!**


	15. Authors note and a small preview

**If I had not properly introduced myself, my fake name is Zora, simply Zora. No, I can't tell you my real name, not on the internet. As far as I know you are some creepy internet stalker. Carter had my write this story, to tell you how all of them met. The problem is I don't know if I should continue from this point. I know I'm a horrible author. But at least I have a sense of humility and humor.**

**My writing is admittedly not that good. It amazes me that i got 1,300 views. But that's not why I am giving you this warning. By reading this story past this point, I'm putting you in grave danger. I'm putting them in danger. I am about to reveal their secrets and their weak points.**

**This was written to give you a warning. The world is changing, fast. Closer and closer we mortals come to the biggest goal: immortality. As this happens the age of the Gods wanes.**

**Look what has happened so far: Apophis came out of his prison; Kronos rose once again; and Loki declared an alien invasion. While this happens Maximum Ride takes don her creators and time and time again Spider-man defeats Doc Oct. As we draw closer to the future we come closer to the day we self-destruct. It's happened before, with the Mayans. Of course they were crazy….**

**Look, I'll make a deal with you: next chapter is when they all properly introduced to one another. After that, I highly recommend you stop reading. You want more? Come on, you see how badly I wrote what really happened with the Petsuchos. Rick Riordan (who by the way is both a son of Athena and a magician, along with other things: see 39 clues) did a much better job even though he twisted the truth. He did a great job writing Percy's and Carter's adventures. Meanwhile James Patterson, I honestly have no clue about what the heck is he.**

**For all of you who shamelessly like this train wreck, fine, I'll continue. I did try to discourage you by changing the picture, thinking I would fool you but it apparently didn't work. I know you are like me, always going into danger. I have my own story, after all that I may or may not write. Heck, I've mentioned myself in this story a couple of times! I have a part to play, which is why I'm the one telling this. It's not going to be huge, I'm just a tour guide in one part, in a future chapter.**

**I'll scrape together some of their memories to make the next chapter. It is the most important so far, after all. Percy's memories of it seem to be the best, so I'll use his. But I'm going to need your help.**

**This story isn't even done yet. The big four have only done up until the next chapter. And it is time the fates give you a gift.**

**They want your input on what happens next. That's right, you have a say in what happens yet. Just send in your ideas, and they'll make it happen. Of course, they already knitted some parts of what happens next. It hasn't happened yet, but it will. There aren't going to be anymore characters, only the ones you've already seen in each of their personal scenes, as far as I know, so no Ocs.**

**As a magician, I don't get Iris messages. And I'm not going to put my phone number out there, for the world wide web. Just review on this story or pm me on this Fanfiction site. (If only it was just fiction…)**

**There is one more thing; the fates want you to choose this: should Max and Peter date? Honestly nether one of them knows a lot about romance so it's not a huge part of their story. Fang and max have gone back to the friend zone, and are pretty much staying there as far as I can tell. And with MJ I just don't know her very well to write her in a romantic pint of view, but she's still going to be there.**

**So, I've given you several options.**

**Option A. stop reading this story (Highly recommended!)**

**Option B. continue reading for reason I just do not understand.**

**Option C. submit your ideas for this story. For those who chose B this can be taken as well.**

**It's all up to you now. The world is in danger, and you have a say in what happens next.**

Percy's POV

Spider-man (who I now know as Peter Parker,) and Maximum Ride looked at me, gaping. "Close you're mouth, you'll catch flies." I said sharply. "Seriously, did the Hermes kids draw a mustache on my face again?"

Spidy closed his mouth but Max replied back "How the heck do you know our names, we never told them to you guys."

"And Hermes kids?" Peter asked me.

"I normally like to do my explanations over cheeseburgers. I know a great diner nearby." I said changing the subject. Carter glanced at me, probably wanting to face-palm.

I led them to the diner. It was the kind of diner you often see in New Jersey, the old-timey diners usually family owned. I glanced back at Peter. "You are not in there in spandex, way too suspicious. Change in the alleyway, Carter will knock out any cameras." Carter nodded and raised his sword. Immediately bug-zapper noises happened around us. Under mask Peter frowned. "Oh relax, you've already seen both me and Carter's faces." I chided. Sighing he ducked into the alley and changed, while the rest of use stood guard.

"Happy?" He asked me. In his hands were a backpack that must have contained his costume.

Max replied, "Let's eat, I'm starving."

**Not a lot, but it is just a preview.**


	16. Cheeseburgers

**Yes, I am still alive. I apologize for not updating this story (though I wrote up another chapter for God meet Goddess and a new story idea called Really England? I had a bit of trouble with creativity.**

Percy's POV

Spider-man (who I now know as Peter Parker,) and Maximum Ride looked at me, gaping. "Close you're mouth, you'll catch flies." I said sharply. "Seriously, did the Hermes kids draw a mustache on my face again?"

Spidey closed his mouth but Max replied back "How the heck do you know our names, we never told them to you guys."

"And Hermes kids?" Peter asked me.

"I normally like to do my explanations over cheeseburgers. I know a great diner nearby." I said changing the subject. Carter glanced at me, probably wanting to face-palm.

I led them to the diner. It was one of the kind you often see in New Jersey, the old-timey diners usually family owned. I glanced back at Peter. "You are not in there in spandex, way too suspicious. Change in the alleyway, Carter will knock out any cameras." Carter nodded and raised his sword. Immediately bug-zapper noises happened around us. Under mask Peter frowned. "Oh relax, you've already seen both me and Carter's faces." I chided. Sighing he ducked into the alley and changed, while the rest of use stood guard.

"Happy?" He asked me. In his hands were a backpack that must have contained his costume.

Max replied, "Let's eat, I'm starving."

**line break**

What was just going to be another one of those 'The Gods exist' lectures turned into a full-scale cheeseburger eating competition. Max somehow was able to beat me when I stopped five cheeseburgers. "Where in Hades name do you put all of that?" I asked her in awe.

"I need about four thousand calories a day minimum in order to fly." She replied. "That 'whole you eat like a bird' quote is completely wrong. But I must say I'm impressed, I've never seen a regular human eat that much."

I did my lopsided grin. "Thanks," I replied. Peter noticed this.

"Just wondering, do you remember anything of fourth grade?" he asked. I froze.

"Yeah I remember. Year of the shark tank." I said sighing. I always had a knack for trouble. "Weren't you in my class, also picked on by Flash." He nodded.

"And now my karma has come back." He said bitterly. "I'm sorry I didn't defend you to the teachers."

"You couldn't. If you did you could have been picked on even more." I said abruptly. Throughout this time Max and Carter looked at us with a blank gaze. I remembered Carter had never really gone to school since he was eight, he was homeschooled.

"Let's just discuss whatever that giant croc was." I said changing the subject. "Carter you called it a petsuchos. What is that?"

"A petsuchos is basically a son of sobek, the Egyptian god of crocodiles. In the ancient times it was worshiped as his mascot in the temples." Carter said. "The necklace is the source of his power." He held it up. It must have shrunk because now it was the size of a regular necklace.

"Wait what?" Max and Peter asked at the same time, their eyes widening.

I glanced at Carter. "Should we give them the whole lecture or the shortened version?'

Carter frowned. "Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, I can do it in two words." I said with a smirk.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Humor me."

"Gods exist." I said satisfied. Carter face-palmed. Max and Peter looked as confused as I was so long ago.

"Congrats, you just explained two thousand years of unexplainable events in two words." Carter said sarcastically. "By their looks I think we're going to have to do the whole lecture." He paused. "Yes Gods exist, and their mythologies. But me and Percy are of separate mythologies. I am an Egyptian Magician, which means I handle the Egyptian gods, and my bloodline can be traced to Narmer the Great and Rames the Great, both Pharaohs, both pretty ancient. It is also my job to balance Order and Chaos, usually by fighting the forces of Chaos." He paused. "It's a bit difficult to explain, especially on how this fits in with science. From what I can understand, magic is a type of energy, harnessed through words. It follows some rules of physics such as every action has a reaction but it can defy gravity and matter. Magic is simply words becoming what they are. The gods are pretty much made of that energy, as far as I know. While they are tied to the earth, they need some sort of host usually artifacts, amulets, certain models of cars, animals, but they prefer humans because we are capable of change. "

"I'm not Egyptian, I'm Greek." I said stretching. "The Hermes reference? He is my cousin. The Greeks work a bit differently from the Egyptians. They don't need hosts because they have golden ichor, their blood. It's what makes them immortal. They generally control the forces here in America." I paused.

"The Egyptians are global." Carter interrupted.

"The Greeks move with western civilization. After Greece lost power, they moved onto Rome, then England, France, and some other countries. When a country hosts the Greek Gods, they generally influence them in some way. Look around. Many of our words and names come from Latin or Greek. Our architecture also uses Greek and Roman ideas. Check the out in Washington D.C." I took out my D-phone and showed them picture of the Lincoln monument and the white house. "These buildings and many others are based off of the Parthenon in Greece." I typed into Google 'the apotheosis of Washington. "Look. There's Mercury, the roman form of Hermes giving gold to Robert Morris, and next to them some men moving things on a dolly. There's Ceres, the roman form of Demeter sitting on a reaper. There's Minerva also known as Athena, right next to her son Benjamin Franklin. In the center where Zeus would be, George Washington is there instead." I typed in another search: George Washington Zeus. "Check this out." (**Seriously, google this. I'm not lying)**

"Holy Horus, that's Washington?" Carter said amazed.

"Another son of Athena. The Greek gods can err, have kids with mortals, and demigods like me are the result. My dad's Poseidon, god of the seas, horses, and natural disasters. I'm the first since WII and I think Winston Churchill was my half-brother. The gods aren't the only ones who exist; the monsters of Greek mythology do as well. Most of the major ones are gone now, but since they have the ability to reform, it is my job, along with the other demigods, to kill them. "

Peter and Max looked stunned. "Is that what I looked like when I was twelve?" I muttered. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but all of this is true." I glanced over at my water. I raised a finger and the water came out of the glass, and became a spherical ball. I snapped my fingers and it went perfectly back into the glass.

"Okay…" Peter said slowly as he warmed up to the idea. "How exactly do you know our names anyway?"

"My uncle Zeus. He told us to go find you two."

**Since this was getting long, I cut it short just a bit for this. I was able to get permission to interview the god of messengers and Thieves himself: Hermes! (In Italics)**

_Hey._

**So Hermes, why exactly do the mythologies get along?**

_We have our separate powers and separate regions of influence. The Greeks move with western civilization, over time the Egyptians became global and the Norse gods live in Asgard. While we fight occasionally, we'll help each other out when our own problems aren't too big. It also helps that Horus and Athena are friends, possibly more._

**What terms are you Greeks on with the United States government (sorry foreign readers)?**

_*snorts* who do you think founded this government? We've been here since the beginning. The first president as Percy said was a son of Athena. Though we don't actually involve ourselves anymore with it, many of the better politicians in congress are demigods. No one else knows about us in the government, except for the President if he is mortal (there were a few I believe, none off the top of my head._

**So far, these are the only questions I have for Hermes, if I think of any I'll write them up. You can also submit some if you want, and they could be as ridiculous. There are two more things:**

**Atomic Mango: sorry, I may have confused you with the similar names. No Percy and Max aren't going to date; Percebeth is one of the pairs I support. Peter, A.K.A. spider-man is the one the fates may pair up with Max (see previous chapter for fates reference). Probably not, it seems that only one person supports that idea, two don't care, and the other two don't want romance in this story. With that, I must add that this is not a story of romance, but a story of friendship and adventure. Therefore, any romantics out there go read other stories.**

**I also put up a story idea for adoption or possible co-write called Really England? I have one offer on co-writing, but I am going to wait for a bit. It is a Hetalia/Harry Potter crossover because I like writing crossovers.**


End file.
